The Mask
by DaggerStar
Summary: ON HOLD FOR A COUPLE MONTHS. I'M REALLY SORRY! There are many gamers out there. And a lot of people know one in particular named Cry. But do they really know him?
1. Visions

**_The Mask of lies_  
**

**_The Mask of sadness._**

**_The Mask of dark skies_**

**_The Mask of madness._**

**_No one knows what true Angst is_**

**_Until one man saw what lies beneath._**

**_Receiving Death's cold, sweet kiss_**

**_Is his small escape, his Christmas wreath._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Visions**

I yawned as I finished editing my Rule of Rose episode five. Damn, it's a weird game. Right when I slid my headphones down my neck, I heard my Skype ring. When I opened the window and saw that it was Felix, I answered it immediately. His face popped up and he smiled with his incredibly white teeth. The oceans that are his eyes twinkled with delight as we saw each other.

"Hey Ryan! How are you?" he asked in his heavy Swedish accent.

I had gotten used to being called Cry so much, his greeting almost sounded weird. "Tired. Just finished my newest Rule of Rose. You?"

"Just played a horror game in pitch-black darkness, so I'm a bit paranoid. But hey, I love it!" Felix laughed.

"Definitely," I chuckled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes develop. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Headache," I groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to Florida for a week. Ya know, takin' a break to hang out with my best bro!"

"I'm touched Felix! I really am, but can we please finish this conversation tomorrow morning?"

"Of course! Goodnight, Cry. See ya!"

"Goodnight, Pewds!" we both chuckled before signing off.

I walked over to my bathroom thinking about our conversation. Felix was coming to Florida for some guy time! Oh gosh, the Pewdiecry ship will explode with fanfictions, Tumblr posts and Tweets. I'll never understand fangirls. I sighed as I turned on the sink water. I lathered my face with wash and scrubbed my face. After I turned off the sink and dried my face on the hanging towel, I got the strong urge to look at my mirror. The urge was unexplained and completely random. Almost irrational. But I looked anyway. What I saw scared me and I backed up against the wall. Standing the opposite of me in the mirror was, well, kind of me. My reflection wore the iconic "Sup-Guy" mask, but had blood smeared on it. Within a few milliseconds of seeing this disturbing picture, I blinked quickly. As soon as I closed my eyes, I opened them and my reflection was back to normal. I cupped my face in my hands. After continuously rubbing my face, I finally persuaded myself it was all a trick of the night. _I am really tired_ I thought to myself. I stared at the mirror for a few more seconds before slowly walking out of the bathroom. When I got to my bedroom, I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.

_I was running down a hall. A hall of mirrors. Was I in a funhouse? When I looked at the mirrors to my right, I had on my favorite mask and was smeared with blood. On my left were reflections of me in the mask with corrupted data lines on my face and I was glitching. I felt my actual face. No mask. I stopped running and everything went dark. I couldn't see._

"_Found you," an off-me voice whispered into my ear._

I awoke with a jump. Cold sweat was running down my forehead and my breathing was heavy. I never get nightmares or night terrors. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**So did ya'll like it? I hope you did. I'll update chapter two when I'm finished writing Chapter Three. So, ya...Love ya! TOODLELOO!**


	2. Help is on the Way

**So here's chapter 2. Sorry it took way to long to publish this, I hadn't felt like typing for a while and I started school too, so ya. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Help is on The Way**

Even though I only had three hours of sleep, I wasn't tired. I might actually be in a bit of shock. When I calmed myself down, I glanced at my nightstand clock. It read "4:17am". At this time in Italy, Felix was probably awake so I decided I'd tell him about what happened before I fell asleep. As I got up, I thought about going to the bathroom to check the reflection, but realized that was going too far. I found out that my legs were sore and heavy. _Odd. _I thought then about my mother. Annalisa Terry. A very kind woman who cared for my brother Nate and I very well before…she was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. That has always been a small fear of mine, nagging at the back of my head. Being mentally ill. People call it dementophobia. I don't want to lose everything like my mother had.

When I went into the kitchen, I realized that my hands were shaking. _Calm down man! _I told myself. After a few sips of my liquid energy I was both calm enough and awake enough to walk to my computer desk. As soon as I sat down, I opened a Skype window and clicked on the video chat oval on Felix's profile. It rang for a while until he finally picked up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" the Swede asked.

"Not really. How'd ya know?"

"You're really pale and the clock behind you reads four-thirty in the morning. So what's wrong?"

"Well Sherlock Holmes let's see," I bit my lip,"Something happened last night." Felix waited for me to elaborate.

"I saw some things. And dreamt some things. It was unsettling and extremely disturbing and I don't what the hell is wrong with me but-" I had to stop because my hands had started to shake and my heart began to beat faster as I was overcome by a wave of memories.

"Ryan! Calm down and explain," Felix said softly.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "There was blood on my clothes and mask. But it wasn't me! It was the reflection in my bathroom mirror! And my mask looked like it was s-smiling at me. Then I dreamt that I was running from something. There were m-more reflections. One was different. It looked more c-corrupted and g-glitchy and then it found me. It f-found me! Felix, what if-" he cut me.

"RYAN! Get a hold of yourself!" he screamed.

When I snapped back into reality, my hands were shaking again, my heart beats were pulsing through my body and I was breathing very heavily. Felix looked at me with extreme worry. I cupped my head in my hands and rubbed my face.

"I'm sorry, friend. It's just…" I furrowed my brows and sighed, "What if there's something wrong with me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what if there's something _mentally_ wrong with me? Most mental illnesses _do_ start in the early twenties."

"You're not crazy, bro. I know damn well nothing's wrong with you! Besides, thinking like that will just make you depressed," Felix told me.

"You're right. Maybe the hallucination I had was just part of my nightmare. Maybe I'm in shock or something. But if you can, could you come over to Florida a tidily-bit sooner?"

Felix thought about it for a few second before speaking. "Hey Marzia!" he called out to his girlfriend.

"Yes?" she answered in her heavy Italian-accented high pitched voice.

"I'm leaving for America tomorrow afternoon!"

* * *

**Have I filled you with feels yet? No? Just you wait.**


End file.
